Chrestomathy
by SasukeMyBro
Summary: SasuSaku, Naruhina, and POSSIBLY OTHER COUPLES... Not sure yet... Complete but incomplete so I can randomly update. Also no two drabbles are related. Rate and review. Thank you! Summaries for individual drabbles inside.    Ja ne,  SasukeMyBro


Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be little Sakura's and Sasuke's running around.

A/N: You guys got lucky. Here is a tribute to SasuSaku just 'cause I wanted to. Read and review! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE! No flames. This will end up, hopefully, becoming a book of long drabbles/ short oneshots. _**Also thanks Neena~Senpai (ToxiNeena) for cleaning it and adding the polish!**_

Summary/ Background info: School finals are coming up. Sakura, being tied with the school's valedictorian who happens to also be her "significant other", actually needs help! Will study time turn into something...'__else__'?

Drabble 1: Benefits

**Uchiha manor, 3:30pm; Friday—after school**

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Replied his mother in her usual cheery tone. Neither Itachi nor Fugaku seemed to be home, he deduced after a quick, sweeping glance around.

_Sasuke was just about to retire to his bedroom when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket._

From: Sakura H.

To: Sasuke U.

Re: Study time

_Still ur house, 5:45 rite?_

***^~-_-+SakuUrDrug+-_-~^***

He scrolled downwards and clicked the reply button.

From: Sasuke Uchiha

To: Sakura Haruno

Re:Re: Study time

Aa.

With another click, he sent the message.

**Uchiha Library, 5:44pm**

_The maids __are__ pestering me again. __Sakura better get here soon, or else I'll go crazy..._ With a quick glance to his watch, his infamous scowl played across his features. That woman had ten seconds.

10

.

.

.

9

.

.

.

8

.

The maids scuffled around, dusting things that obviously didn't need to be dusted, rearranging things that had already been rearranged four times. They sure were annoying.

.

.

7

.

.

.

The massive doors to the library opened.

6

.

.

.

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

The doors closed.

3

.

A person dragged their feet across the floor in a trudging manner.

.

.

2

.

.

"Sasuke why don't you—"

.

1

"—turn around and sit—"

"Sakura, you're early." He said, interrupting her by stating the obvious.

"—down. Why, hello to you too Sasuke." She huffed, injecting a small dose of sarcasm.

Sasuke gave his usual "hn," and sat down on the couch. The library was laid out so that there was a small seating area in the middle, then about thirty-five to fifty shelves that surrounded it. It was quite spacious though.

Sakura plopped down on the same couch and Sasuke reached behind him to pull several books out.

"Which subjects?" He asked monotonously.

Sakura held up her right hand. "Algebra," she lifted up her index finger, "Biology," then her middle finger, "Literature," her ring finger, "everything..." Sakura dropped her hand and hung her head with a sigh.

"Hn."

**A little while later**

"It's almost nine, Sasuke...I'm hungry..." Sakura whined

"Hn." Sasuke got up and motioned for Sakura to follow. As she was heading towards the kitchen, Sakura's phone started to ring.

Flicking it open, she answered, "hello?"

"Sakura-dear," it was her mother, "your father and I have to work tonight from office. Is it possible for you to stay with Uchiha-kun?"

"Sasuke...?" Sakura started sheepishly with a grin.

Having heard the message, Sasuke merely nodded.

"Thanks Sasuke! He said that it's no problem, mom!"

"Good, I just don't want you to be home alone all night. Have fun sweetheart! _Keep it clean!" Sakura's mother giggled._

_"Mom!" Sakura hissed, covering the speaker of her phone quickly._

"Bye!"

Sakura, cheeks still ablaze from her mother's comment, closed her phone and slipped it into the pocket of her hoody.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner then pick up your stuff?" Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who had suggested it.

"Of course!" She replied. Walking up to Sasuke, Sakura hooked her arm in his.

Sasuke led the way towards his car. Over the next two hours, they laughed—well, Sakura did. Sasuke just smirked, scoffed, snickered, etc—ate, retrieved Sakura's belongings, and headed back home.

Finally, before turning in, the duo ended up climbing on top of the roof to watch the stars.

Sasuke had said that it was going to be a 'special night tonight' and Sakura, being her normal nosy self, was curious as to why it was so special.

Sakura was blindfolded and led by Sasuke on to one part of the roof that was flat for star gazing.

"Sakura, open your eyes," he whispered into her ear.

"Amazing!" the moment the blindfold dropped off, Sakura's jaw followed. It was incredible. There were stars everywhere! The mansion was in a secluded spot on the outer parts of Konoha, away from the city and major air pollution, making the sky much clearer than, say, the one downtown.

But the highlight of the night had to be the moon, which looked as if it was set on fire. It was a lunar eclipse.

Sasuke, with a large throw blanket in hand, walked towards Sakura and set the blanket across his and her shoulders. Sakura, still trying to take in the sight, rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder with a comfortable sigh.

"Sasuke..." she started, "how did 'we' start?" Her voice was dreamy.

"Benefits."

"Really?"

"Aa. Fangirls and fanboys are gone. We really are smart—"

"_You _sir," Sakura interrupted,"are great kisser."

Sasuke twisted his head so his gaze could meet hers. "Oh?"

Sakura scooted closer to his ear and whispered quietly, but seductively nonetheless, "you don't know the half of it..."

All in all, star gazing was abandoned in minutes and it was time for bed. Sure, they ended up in Sasuke bedroom, but the question was, did they actually sleep? Nah... Did they protect themselves? Yup. Unfortunately, no little Haruno's or Uchiha's yet...

Rate

Review

PM

The usual (no flames...)

Love you guys!


End file.
